Izuocha week 2019
by PhoenixRomege
Summary: My works for Izuocha week 2019! All prompts came from the discord server. Rating is because of later chapters.
1. May 18th Day 1: Stay

Day one of Izuocha week, theme I choose was stay. Enjoy!

~~{}~~{}~~

_Stay_

_Where you are_

_Don't come to close_

"Ochako! Come out of the closet!" Izuku commanded, softly. She sank to her knees, back to the door. The rescue mission didn't go well. The reports kept blaring around in her head.

_**Seventeen dead. More injured. The collapse of the building was catastrophic. Heroes left injured. Cause is still unknown. Pro heroes Deku and Uravity missing….**_

She couldn't help. She couldn't help.

She couldn't help.

And she was hiding from everything in a closet, like a coward. Fine. Call her a coward.

"Ochako," he was whispering now. Tears streamed down her face. The press was all over her mistake. How she failed. How those people died in her arms. How she failed. "Come out..." he whispered. But not loud enough to drown out her thoughts.

Failed.

Failed.

**Failed**_._

"Stay where you are Deku," her voice broke. She crawled away, and stood up to face the door. He must be feeling as horrible as she did. She was being selfish, but she couldn't help it.

_And don't go too far_

_I'll make you count to 100_

_So I'll have a good chance to hide_

_Don't expect me to play fair_

He rested his head on the door, fingering the handle. "I'm coming in."

"N-No! Deku! I-I I'll move in further into the closet! You won't find me. Don't expect me to play fair," she wiped her eyes. He sighed on the other side of the door.

_Move in I'll move even deeper inside_

_I like you right there_

_I like you right there_

_Stay_

"I like you right there...Izuku," she murmured. His breath caught. She felt useless, horrible. And just…

"Ochako. I can help I-"

"No you can't! No one can!" She screamed. Then she regretted it. She regretted leaving her house, she regretted yelling at him. There was no sound on the other side of the door. Not a word, or movement.

Then she heard him trying to open the door quietly.

_I hear you coming_

_What can I do to_

_Drown out this drumming_

Her heart jumped to her throat, it was lodged there with her tears. "Deku! Don't come any closer!"

"Don't move away!"

"I-I'm sorry," she cried into her hands softly. "I-I'm so sorry."

"Ochako, don't. I know how you feel. I know," he whispered to her. She touched the door, wanting to open it, but she didn't. She didn't want to ruin it, didn't want to fail again.

_No turning back now that you took the breadcrumbs_

_And I lost the way_

_And arrows fall out of thin air_

_If I could just find the right words to say_

_Would you stay right there?_

_I like you right there_

She searched for the right thing to say back to him. Nothing. So she just stood there. Listening. Waiting.

_Stay_

_Stay_

_Stay_

"Stay. Stay with me Deku. Stay right there," she said, sinking back down and curling up again. A comfortable silence followed.

_Stay where you are_

_Safe enough range_

_Try to move closer you'll only get halfway_

_Pin down your heart_

_Put out the flame_

_Don't come any closer_

_But_

_Don't move away_

"Don't move away," he said to her. "We'll figure this out. I can't stop what you feel right now. I can't fight it," she chuckled darkly. "But I can stay here with you," he finished.

"Thank you," she whispered to herself.

_Stay where you are (Stay where you are)_

_Safe enough range_

_Try to move closer you'll only get halfway_

_Pin down your heart (Pin down your heart)_

_Put out the flame_

_Don't come any closer_

_But_

_Don't move away_

She heard him shift outside. She moved deeper into the closet. The clean supplies, extra costume pieces, perfect for hiding behind. The door opened, letting light spill into her sanctuary.

_Stay_

_Stay_

"Ochako?" He asked, she held still, listening to him search to find her. It was like playing hide and seek as a kid. Then he found her.

"Go...away..." she murmured. He didn't. He went over to the door, closed it, and went back to her. Then he sat next to her.

"Never again."

_Stay_


	2. May 19th Day 2: Take my Hand

**Me being the dum dum I am forgot to include the song I had in the last story. Oops. The song was Stay from ****Amélie. My bad. Anyways, hope you enjoy day two of Izuocha week! **

~~{}~~{}~~

"C'mon Deku! Just take my hand!" Ochako huffed. He shook his head, refusing.

"N-No! I-I-"

"Deku, you can't skate and that's very clear. I can teach you, dummy." She giggled. He blushed and looked to the side. Deku had the skates on, but he refused to stand.

"I'll just drag you down. Go have fun," He said, trying to shoo her off. She shook her head, placing her hands on her hips.

"Not without you. Ice skating isn't all that hard, you just need help from the right person. Come on Deku." She bent over and looked him straight in the eyes. He couldn't get away this time. She backed up, and held a waiting hand out.

Izuku hesitantly placed his hand in hers. "Fine. One skate. But I'm horrible at this don't say I didn't-" He was cut off by Ochako pulling him to the rink where they others were already giggling and falling over. She laughed, looking back at him. He made a weird choking sound in the back of his throat.

"One foot in front of the other Deku let's go!" She cheered pulling him onto the ice.

~~{}~~{}~~

"You silly goose! Don't go that fast!" Ochako laughed as Izuku fell for the…seventh time? In the last three minutes.

"It just seemed so easy," he muttered rubbing his behind. She laughed again, her nose tinged red in the cold.

"And what did we learn?"

"It's not easy."

"Good. No tricks, and no going fast until you get the hang of skating without the wall." She laughed harder, and he blushed more.

"I know I know." Ochako held out her hand again. She smiled softly, remembering how she learned to skate. It was mostly her dad laughing as she fell over and over. Then she remembered hot chocolate, and reading by the fire.

"Let's skate around the rink one more time, and then we can go get hot chocolate. Maybe go back to the dorms and just hang out by the fire?" She asked, looking down.

"Sure! I'd like that. Except the skating around again," Izuku joked, and she laughed.

"Ah of course you'd say that." She helped him up, and they skated around again. Hand in hand.

"You guys done?" Asui asked as Ochako and Izuku exited the rink.

"Yeah. A little tired."

"Of course you'd be. Picking up Midoriya after his complete skating fails must be exhausting."

"It is," Ochako giggled. Asui laughed with her, Izuku blushed a dark red.

"Now, I promised Deku a hot chocolate. I'll see you at the dorm later!" She waved, dragging Izuku away and to the coco stand. While dragging Deku around the rink was tiring, she was cold and ready for something sweet.

"Whipped cream? Marshmallows? Nothing?" She asked, pulling out her wallet, groaning internally at what this was going to cost her. Deku must have noticed because he chipped in a bit. She wanted to cry and hug him.

"Marshmallows," He said with a smile, as they ordered. She got whipped cream, and they waited for a few minutes for their treats.

"You didn't have to pay you know…."

"I know, but I know how little you spend and what money means to you." He said, she raised an eyebrow. "NOTINTHEGREEDYWAYOFCOURSEYOU'REAMAZINGANDHAVEHON-"

"Deku it's fine. Thank you," She said, grabbing their drinks. He looked at his feet, they were still in skates.

"We should probably change our shoes and head back to the dorm..." She said, as he lead her to the benches. Ochako put her drink down, untied her skates, and slipped into her boots. "Cold cold cold!" She yelped. Izuku laughed, doing the same.

"Ah! That's is cold!" He said, making her laugh.

"That's what you get!" Ochako giggled, grabbing her coco and walking off. Izuku ran after her. She laughed harder, running away from him. He chased her, both were laughing (and spilling their hot chocolate everywhere but that wasn't going to stop them).

By the time they got to the dorm, their cheeks were cherry red, they were out of breath, and half of their drinks were gone. "Awww dang. Must've spilled when we ran…." she pouted. Deku laughed again, sipping his.

"Yeah the marshmallows melted," he also started pouting. She finished hers off, walking inside and throwing it away.

"I'm gonna make tea, there wasn't enough hot chocolate to satisfy me," she said walking into the kitchen. Deku sat by the fireplace, slowly sipping his drink. He probably didn't spill much of it. She thought, her lip jutting out in another pout. After a little bit, the water was ready and she made her tea (better put the boiling water away before Todoroki found it). She sat down next to Izuku.

"This is nice. It was cool of Momo to think of ice skating. Even if I'm not all that good…." Izuku said, as she sipped on her green tea.

"Mmmhmmm yeah. Hey Deku…."

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you get marshmallows? I know you love whipped cream."

He took a moment. "I guess….they reminded me of you." She stopped, and blushed into her tea. He noticed, looked over, and nodded to her tea. She looked up and saw he finished his drink. Her eyes narrowed.

"Nuh huh. This tea is mine. Get your own!" No amount of sweet talking would ever make her give up her tea.

"Mmmm but it's warm and nice over here."

"To bad!"

"Why don't I just take some of yours?" He said stealing it from her.

"DEKU!" She cried out, giggling. He took a big sip of her tea as she slapped his arm, trying to get it back. He laughed with her. Then she rested her chin on his shoulder, his laughter died out quick.

"U-Ura-"

"Ochako. Call me Ochako." He was flabbergasted, so she used the opportunity to grab her drink back and spring to her feet. She stuck out her tongue, drinking what was left of her tea. He glared, half heartedly. She laughed again. "But Deku, please, call me Ochako."

"Ur- Ochako. Can I have some more of your tea?"

"No! Go make some yourself!"

"But you make the best tea!"

"Yeah? And you can't have any so there," she said acting like a little kid. He slowly got to his feet, she tensed, getting ready to run. He launched himself at her and with a squeal she ran. "Noooo!" She cried running away.

"Get back here with my tea."

"My tea Deku!" She said ducking behind the couches and around the kitchen. Iida would be furious if he saw them now. Izuku faked her out, and managed to cage her on the wall by the fireplace.

"Caught you," He breathed. She blushed looking up at him. She wanted to count all the little freckles on his face, wanted to kiss them too. Wait no- not that. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Too bad I finished all of it."

"OCHAKO!" He cried, aghast. She burst into more laughter, the snorty can't stop kind.

"It was my drink."

"I wanted some too."

"You had some!"

"Just a sip!"

"YOU DOWNED LIKE HALF OF IT!" She yelled. He was laughing. His eyes were such a pretty emerald green. Were they always like that? She kind of got lost in them for a second.

"Well I wanted it," He said, his voice sounding a little breathless. Again.

"I did too," she breathed. He paused, looking at her, she watched his eyes sweep down her face from her cheeks to her lips. Her already rosy cheeks grew rosier by the second. Then he did something that she never knew he would do.

He kissed her.

It was a sweet and innocent kiss. One of his hands on her hip, one of hers in his hair.

He grabbed her other hand, their fingers intertwined. Her words from earlier rang clear in her head.

Just take my hand!


	3. May 20th Day 3: Blanket

**Day three! I'm on a roll! ****I hope you enjoy some soft beans, and an embarrassing scavenger hunt. Take a guess on the items that the students are confused with! (I had a bit of fun) Leave a comment, I love them! They make me smile and it's the very reason I keep moving forward! **

**Enjoy!**

~~{}~~{}~~

"Rain rain go away! Come back never!" Mina sang, making Bakugou cringe.

"That's not how the song goes raccoon eyes," he barked. Mina giggled, flopping down on a couch.

"But I don't want it to rain! Ever!"

"...but we need the rain."

"Wow Bakugou says something intelligent that's not die!"

"I SAY INTELLIGENT THINGS ALL THE TIME YOU-" He erupted. She sighed, there he goes again. She ignored the rest of his tangment. He was calmer, most of the time.

"It's not even rainy season! And it's flooding the streets! School's cancelled and we can't go anywhere!" She whined. Bakugou scoffed, looking away. Kirishima wandered into the common room, looking for something to do.

"Yo! What's up you guys?" He asked. Bakugou shot him a look of 'go back now' then Mina jumped up. She had an idea

"Let's play a game!"

~~{}~~{}~~

"Why are we here again? And what are we even doing?!" Sero asked. Mina forced everyone to come downstairs, for a game she said. A game. After she announced the game, it had taken an hour, maybe longer for her to finally explain. So when she got the entire class 1-A together to explain a game, they were now worried.

They all knew what was going to happen when Mina said the words 'a game'. A ship war, sexual tension, and a whole lot of uncomfortable teens. "We're going to play an indoor treasure hunt!" She cheered. Everyone sighed with relief.

"Phew. When she asked me about what I own that's super embarrassing I was scared for a second…...wait…." Kirishima looked up at his friend, suspicious.

Too bad it got worse.

"Now! I know I went around asking about your possessions and Tooru, thank you sweetie. Helped me get them together! We're going to dive into the embarrassing possessions of our classmates! Think of it as team bonding!" She cheered.

It was silent for a second.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"You heard me! We'll work in groups of two to three! I've made the clues, Tooru hid the stuff so we're the prize keepers. Winners are the ones who find everything first! Annnnd you get to know more about your classmates. It's raining and I'm bored. Can you blame me?" She shrugged. Everyone groaned, knowing what she got her hands on.

"What's the prize?" Bakugou barked out. Their heads lifted, curious.

"The rest of the class gets to do their chores for a week."

"A week huh?"

"Garbage duty?"

"Cleaning…."

"Fine."

"Yay! Form your team quickly please, and come to me or Tooru for your first clue! And make sure to grab the items and put them in a bag," Mina cheered. Sure the prize was nice and all, but they wanted to get their stuff before anyone else found it.

"Uraraka! Do you want to team up?" Tsu asked. She shrugged and nodded. They watched the others team up. Deku and Iida, Bakugou and Kirishima, Momo and Todoroki, Jiro and Kaminari. Etcetera etcetera.

"Let's go find out things. What did you have that was embarrassing…." Ochako blushed, remembering what she said. Tsu laughed.

"I have a Dark Shadow stuffed animal. I found a shop where they sell 1-A merchandise. I guess they were impressed with our performance at the sports festival and the attacks," she mused. Ochako nodded, as they walked up to Mina for their clue.

"Have fun!" Mina dang as the opened the slip of paper. Tsu grabbed a bag and they checked out the clue.

_Up the stairs to the left, down the hall. Check the closet_

"That's...direct," Tsu said. Ochako blinked, she didn't remember any closet, then again she never really explored the dorms other than the room competition. So this was a good opportunity to check it out.

"I'm scared to see who's thing is in there," Ochako said with a laugh. They made their way up the stairs, ignoring the fighting over groups, and the idea of their most embarrassing item on display. Ochako blushed again at the thought of hers. Where was it? She was worried.

They followed the clue, and found the closet. It was small, so no wonder they didn't know about it. Ochako took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside was a photo album, they opened it to see pictures of baby Kirishima.

"Awww but these are so cute!" Ochako cooed. He was a cutie as a baby. She grabbed the next clue that was tucked in its pages. They closed it, put it in their bag, and looked at the next clue.

This item is in a place everyone goes, and it's especially popular at night.

"This one's less forward. The first one was probably to kick things off…" Tsu said, Ochako nodded. They went back downstairs, watching everyone else run like their hair was on fire. Mina really knew how to get their blood boiling. At least it wasn't truth or dare. That was a disaster.

"You check the kitchen, I'll check commons."

"Right!" Ochako wandered into the kitchen, Kirishima and Bakugou were in there searching around. "Kirishima you were super cute when you were little," Ochako said, rooting around in the cabinets. He stilled and turned to her.

"Y-You found the photo album?!"

"Yeah. You should be glad it was me and Tsu. Not someone like Mineta," she offered with a shrug. He sighed, and smiled.

"Yeah thank goodness it was you guys. I would die if someone else found it."

"Meh. It's just baby pictures. I'm more scared for whoever finds the grape's item."

He shuddered, Bakugou paled. Then she also paled. They could find what that perv had. That was a chilling thought. "Let's pray we don't find that damn perverts item," Bakugou said and they shuddered again.

They went back to their search, and she went back to hers. Then she found a small picture behind the glasses. It was a picture of Jiro and Kaminari, smiling at a park it seemed. Cute.

"Found Jiro's thing. These are easy to guess so far." She turned to Bakugou and Kirishima, who were looking at a pair of gloves perplexed. They looked like Tooru's gloves, but like, merchandise.

"Easy for you. Who the hell has gloves like these?!"

"Tooru?"

"She wouldn't be embarrassed by them."

"True. I dunno." They shrugged, looking at their clue. Ochako went back to Tsu, handing her the picture.

"Nice work Ochako. Let's get a look at the next clue," Tsu said packing the picture away carefully.

_A place where girls have to be on guard all the time._

"The bath." She and Tsu said at the same time. That one was easier then the first, and that one had actual directions. Tsu lead the way into the bath, they didn't have to go far, after finding a pair of All-Might pajamas in the entryway.

"These could be anyone's! And why are we trying to find our stuff if the clues don't relate to them…"

"I guess we are learning more about our classmates with this. And it is kind of fun if you get passed the breaking and entering and stealing part."

"It's Mina. She's a sweetheart, except when she's bored."

"True. What's the clue say?" Tsu started putting the pajamas away. Then she hovered over Ochako's shoulder.

~~{}~~{}~~

"Here's another clue!" Ochako said, they were on a roll. The last clue they got they struggled with a lot. Then they realized it was by the fireplace. A pair of Pikachu slippers. Kaminari's no doubt

_It's polite to take your shoes off before entering someone's home, but where do those shoes go?_

"Another closet. It's gotta be downstairs by the common room, but where?" Ochako wondered. Tsu shrugged, they were close to finishing. They could tell. No one has finished yet, but it was close.

"Let's go look." They made their way back to the common room. Then the search began. Again. It wasn't until later when Tsu called out that she found it. Ochako ran over, and they found something that made Ochako laugh and blush.

It was an Uravity blanket. Just the pattern, black white and pink. It was the flat layout of her hero costume and it made her smile. It was soft to the touch. "I need to find the person who owns this so I can steal it," she giggled, wrapping it around herself.

Tsu giggled with her, grabbing the next clue. "You going to be draped in that? The rest of the time?"

"Heck ya! It won't fit in the bag, and I'll apologize and wash it for the person who owns it later. It's just really soft," she said snuggling into the blanket. Tsu smiled, reading the clue.

"Commons. This was the last item for us. I guess Mina set it up so people have different stuff, and even if we grabbed the wrong clue we still got lead somewhere," she shrugged and they walked back to Mina and Tooru, who were giggling about this game.

"Yay! You're the third team to win! Midoriya and Tenya are first, Bakugou and Kirishima were second!" Mina cheered, grabbing the bag and putting it with the other two. Ochako laughed, and sat on the couch still wrapped up in the blanket.

"You gotta put that with the other things Ura!" Mina laughed. Ochako pouted.

"Aww but it's so fuzzy and warm."

"It's not your blanket though!"

"...fine," Ochako said shuffling forward, folding up the blanket and putting it with their bag. She pouted, sitting back down on the couch.

~~{}~~{}~~

It was a little bit after everyone finished up and got their thing. Ochako got back her Deku plushie (Bakugou and Kirishima found it). They made one for Bakugou, Aizawa and All-Might. They were seeing how the plushies would sell.

They sold a ton. Ochako was gifted this plushie after they were made. It was embarrassing because well….it's Deku. But it was soft and adorable.

She couldn't resist.

She was cuddling with the plushie by the fire, everyone else was hanging out in their rooms. Probably stewing over this little game. Either way it was fun.

Kind of (poor Momo and Todoroki found Mineta's item). She sighed, watching the flames dance around the stone enclosure. She heard footsteps from behind.

"Hey Ochako…." she heard a soft voice call out. She turned around to see Deku.

"Heya Deku! What's up?"

"Just came down for some water and saw you alone. Checking on you." He shifted on his feet, hiding something behind his back.

"Aww thanks." There was an awkward silence.

"Sooo what did you think of the treasure hunt?" He asked at last. She pursed her lips, thinking.

She laughed. "It was a bit humiliating, but it was fun."

"Yeah it was," He said inching over to her.

"You can sit down here you know," she said with a smile. He laughed, looking at the plushie in her lap.

"But you already have company." She looked at the Deku plush and turned red.

"Yeah but the real one is better company. And he's cuter," she said and instantly regretted it. Did she just say that aloud?! The shocked look on Izuku's face confirmed it. Then he laughed.

"I'm sure they are." He say next to her, she looked away. He tapped her shoulder.

"Well, I know what you're embarrassed about. So you get to know what I have," He said, pulling out the Uravity blanket she and Tsu found earlier. That was his?!

"That was yours?!" She cried, eyes wide. He blushed a dark red, burying his face in the soft fabric. A muffled 'yes' was her reply. She touched his hand, and laughed.

"Please. I have a Deku plush. And this blanket it awesome," Ochako said with a giggle. He looked up at her, and she snatched the blanket away, moving it so it covered and him.

"There!" She said with a triumphant grin. He laughed.

"It is really fuzzy isn't it…" he muttered. She nodded. They sat in silence, watching the fireplace and sneaking glances at each other. She kissed the Deku plush out of habit, and played with it a little.

Izuku saw all of it. It was really cute and his heart squeezed in a weird way. Just sitting here with her under a blanket on a stormy night was nice. The game had made the day pass by quickly. She saw him sneak another glance at her, and she decided to take matters into her owns hands.

So she kissed his cheek and watched him lose his shit.

Whoops.

Feeling guilty and horrible, she moved to stand when she felt him wrap his arms around her.

And that's how she found herself snuggling with Izuku, and then falling asleep in each other's arms, not caring of the consequences the morning would bring.

Mina would find them passed out under and Uravity blanket with a Deku doll.

And they wouldn't have it any other way


	4. May 21st Day 4: Scars

**Day fooooooooooooooooooooooooooour! I had fun making this, so enjoy today's tooth rotting, slight angst, adorable Izuocha story XD**

~~{}~~{}~~

She hummed, moving around the kitchen. She was making a little bit of Mochi, for Deku's birthday. Class wasn't going on that day, because of how miserable it was outside. Aizawa nearly passed out from heat stroke. So she was making something for Deku. It was nothing much and Sato could probably do better, but she wasn't giving up.

"Hey Ochako. What are you up to?" Tsu asked, wandering in for some water.

"Oh I'm just making Mochi!"

"Sounds yummy," Tsu said rooting around for a glass. Ochako smiled to herself, decorating the finished desserts. Then she started to clean up, while keeping an eye out for anyone who might steal Deku's gift. Tsu left as she finished up. Then she wrapped the mochi up and went up to Deku's room.

"Hey Deku!" She called knocking in the door. She heard a muffled thump, and the door opened. She squeaked. It was Deku, he was probably training and it's blistering hot outside, and so was inside, so he was in a pair of shorts. Annnd no shirt. He blinked, looked down and cried out.

"AHI'MSOSORRYOCHAKOI'LLGOPUTA-"

"NO NO! IT'S DEATH OUT THERE AND IN HERE DON'T DIE FOR ME!"

They rambled over each other, blushing. "It's fine Deku! Just caught me by surprise…." She finally said. He sighed.

"You sure?"

"Deku. I'm in a tank top and shorts. It's not like I'm in anything better," she offered. He noticed, and blushed some more.

"You can come in. I have like seven fans on so it's cooler but still miserable..." he said, stepping aside. She shifted his gift in her arms, stepping in.

"I uhh….made you something for your birthday…."

He looked at her, eyes widening. "What? That's today?" He asked. She sighed.

"Yes Deku. Your birthday is today. You were born today." She rolled her eyes. He blushed again.

"Ah right so-"

"Do not apologize! Sheesh. I made you something….Sato could probably do better but I-"

"Ochako, do not put what you baked down."

"How'd you-"

"You mentioned Sato."

"Ooooooooh right right. Well I just wanted to bake something for you and well..." she handed him the box. He opened the box, and smiled.

"Mochi?" He asked. She blushed, looking down. "Thank you Ochako. It means a lot to me," he said hugging her. She stiffened, and then melted into his hug. He smelled minty, and like sweat. It was blistering outside, she probably wasn't any better.

"You're welcome Deku," she whispered. They hugged for a moment too long, before releasing each other, their faces seeming forever tinted. She sat down on his bed, looking around at his All-Might decked out room. Her bare feet dug into the rug. He sat next to her, it was silent. She snuck a look at him, he was looking at the scars on his hand.

"D-Deku?"

"Hmm?"

"Your scars...is something…?"

"Oh...right. Well just thinking back to when I got these…..I couldn't control my power, and look where that got me. All-Might's retired, villains are after us, I might destroy my arms….they're just-" She grabbed his hand, and spread out his fingers against her own (minus her pinky). She let her hand drop, holding his scarred hand.

"O-Ochako?"

"Deku, your scars are proof of how far you've come. From the sports festival, to Stain, then training camp. These are hands shaped by pride, shaped by support, shaped by you. These are the marks of a hero," she said, a split second of thought, before she kissed one of the scars on the back of his hand. His breath caught.

"Ochako," he breathed. Her heart was pounding. "Thank you." She didn't reply, just kissed the other scar on his hand. "W-Why-"

"I care about you Deku. I care about you more and more with every day. I can't help it. You're strong, kind, heroic, focused, and just amazing. I know you're going to be the number one hero. You're going to be the best, so I've tried to push down my feelings and try to catch up to you. But I can't." She looked back down at his hand, the one she still cradled.

"Ochako." The sound of her name made her look back up at him. His beautiful green eyes. Just….Deku.

"I know. It's dumb and I-"

"I never said any of that. Ochako, what you're saying about me is what I think of you. You're so driven to help your family, you've gotten so much stronger….and you're just….you're just Ochako. My first real friend. The first person to be kind to me. The kind driven girl that I've started to like. A lot," he admitted. She froze, looked back down, and waited.

"Did I say to much? Oh I'm sorry! You don't-" He was cut off by her kissing the scar on his wrist then the one a little higher, then on the right side of his forearm. She looked up at him through her lashes.

"I like you a lot too you silly goose. That's what I've been trying to say. I like the fact you never give up, how much you care. How you just….arg you're just too cute sometimes," she groaned. He stayed silent for a bit.

"I'm too cute?" He finally asked. She laughed.

"Of course." She kissed that ugly purple scar of his. He bent over a little, kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you Ochako. For being there. For being you. For never giving up," he whispered to her hair.

"Always." Was her reply. She looked up. He kissed her cheeks, her eyelids, her forehead, her jaw, the corners of her mouth. "Izuku," she breathed laughing. He looked back down at her, his face red.

"Can I?"

"You don't have to ask." And he kissed her. It was a soft kiss. Sweetened by the summer heat. Sweetened by their words.

"I take back what I said. I don't like you Ochako. I really really like you," he said. She giggled.

"I believe I feel the same," she said, tackling him in a other kiss. He laughed behind it. "Now," she said sitting up, her legs wrapped around his hips. "Let's eat some mochi."

He pursed his lips, before saying, "As you wish."


	5. May 22nd Day 5: PerfumeCologne

**Five guys! This one might be a little sloppy but oh well. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the sweet reviews! Enjoy a established relationship story with two dorks.**

~~{}~~{}~~

"Ochako! Have you seen my shirt?" Izuku called from their room. Their room. The thought of it gave him butterflies. It was years after high school, they became pro heros. Granted they did grow distant, until one wayward accidental text brought them together again. Even after all those years, he knew he still liked Ochako Uraraka.

Turns out she liked him too, and he was just too dense to notice. Go figure.

"Check the box with the stuffed animal drawing on it!" She called back. He dug around, trying to find what she was talking about. It was her idea, drawing little animals or something on the boxes so they'd put them in the right room.

It was down right adorable.

He found the box she was talking about, it had stars and a small teddy bear on it. He smiled, opening it. After going through it for a minute, he found his shirt. An old All-Might shirt that he loved dearly. "Did you need to change?" Ochako called.

"Yeah grease got on my other one!"

"How'd that happen?!"

"...I might've fought a villain who took a car…..and ummm….got trapped under it?" He peeped.

"iZUKU! IS THAT WHY YOU WERE GONE?!"

"It was down the street and I didn't-"

She stomped up to their room, hands on her hips. Her face was stern, but her eyes danced with mischief.

"Fine. I forgive you. Tell me next time so I can help you," she said. He nodded.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" He said. She giggled, walking off swaying her hips and humming a bit. He sighed, changing into the shirt he grabbed from the box. It smelled vaguely like strawberries and something sweet that he could only call it Ochako's perfume.

She wore his shirt. He thought to himself, just a little bit giddy. They hadn't been together long. A month or so, and they moved to be closer to their agency. Ochako named it. It was the Green Tea agency. Run by pro heroes Deku and Uravity.

He finished unpacking some of their clothes, folding them or hanging them up in the closet. He heard Ochako yelp, a clanging sound, and her saying release. "Drop something?" He teased.

"At least I didn't run off to fight a villain!" She called back.

"Ouch you wound me!" He cried, flopping onto the bed that took forever to get set up.

"That's my job Deku," she said walking back in. She leaned on the doorway, the fading sunlight illuminating her hair.

"Also, have you been wearing my stuff?" He asked, his face red, hers was red. It was tomatoes all around. He stood up.

"Maybe…." she finally said. He laughed, standing up and walking over to her. "I-I'm sorry it's just because I ran out of clothes and I was over at I-"

"It's fine Ochako. If anything I think you'd be incredibly cute in….anything," he said blushing again. She laughed, turning her face and slapping her cheeks.

"Mmmmm don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Be so cute," she looked over at him, the final moments of twilight fading. "You hungry?"

"Not really." He waved her over.

"Just want to cuddle on the bed?" She asked, raising a brow and placing her hands on her hips.

"And is that such a crime?" He asked. Ochako laughed, walking over to the bed and patted the spot next to her.

"Not at all." Izuku walked over to her and laid down next to her. He wrapped her up in his arms, her perfume mixed with her shampoo intoxicating. She sighed, laying her head back to look up at him. Her eyes reflected the dim lighting of the room. His heart squeezed. So cute.

"Deku? You're making that weird face again. Is something wrong?" She asked, worried. She tried to sit up, he just tightened his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head.

"It's nothing. Just thinking about what we're going to do next."

"Save the day?" She joked. He sighed, must his hero work always come back to bite him in the butt. He loved it, but it just drew him away from his life too often.

"No. Just the future in general. With you, with our friends, our jobs…." he murmured to her hair. She just sighed.

"Yeah. But maybe we should think of here and now. And showering. Because your cologne mixed with oil and sweat is not pleasant." She made a face. He turned a dark red.

"Ahhh I'm so-"

"No apologizes! Go shower silly goose!" She pried herself out of his arms, kissed him lightly, and went back to the kitchen. "I'll make dinner!" She called back. He laughed, hints of her perfume lingering in the air.

Life was good.


	6. May 23rd Day 6: Louder than Words

**Ahahhaha I'm so proud of this one! It's Bakugou POV! I hope y'all like this one, I loved writing it XD**

~~{}~~{}~~

Deku was the worst. Hate me if you want. He really was a dumbass when it came to emotions. Damn angel cheeks was blatantly obvious with her feelings (it's sad really), and that idiot just brushes it off.

It pisses me off really. So know what my dumb ass did?

I set them up on a date of course.

Kind of.

It was more of an outing with shitty hair, Deku, chipmunk face, icy hot, maker girl and raccoon eyes. But we all had plans to make sure that Deku would finally notice what she felt.

There is something there, and I'm going to drag Izuku kicking and yelling out of heaven into emotional hell to get him to notice it. Ochako could thank me later.

So we were going to go out to the mall, maybe a restaurant, come up with bad excuses to leave, put on some shitty disguises Kaminari and Mina found to spy on them. Solid plan. 10/10.

They wouldn't notice _a thing._

~~{}~~{}~~

"Hey! Were you waiting long?" Ochako asked, walking up to me. She was in a cute light yellow sundress. I looked up, the sun just blaring down on us. Her eyes darted around me and Kirishima, probably looking for Deku.

"If you're looking for Deku he's later then you are," I scoffed. Kirishima kicked me. 'Be nice' Momo mouthed. Ochako's already rosy cheeks grew rosier still.

"NONOIMNOTLOOKINGFORHIMI-"

"Pffh don't worry. Your secrets safe with us Ocha!" Mina laughed. I scoffed again. "He and Todoroki are who we're waiting for. In the meantime you wanna look at the map for restaurants?" Mina asked. Ochako nodded. They walked off. Just great.

"Mina has the disguises right now. She'll give them to us when Midoriya and Uraraka are distracted," Kirishima said going over the plan. He wasn't wearing those ugly ass goddamn crocs thank the unlucky stars.

"Yep! And I can always make something new," Momo said. Kirishima flashed a smile with two thumbs up.

"Operation Green Tea is underway!"

"Green what now?"

Oh wonderful. Icy hot. "Our plan name, to divert suspicion."

"Oh I see. Green tea….nice mashup."

"Bakubro came up with it," Kirishima said, jutting a finger in my direction. The bakubro comment stung a bit. I probably shouldn't be ragging on Deku so much, as I was kind of worse when it came to emotions.

"Never knew he was into the ship names," Todoroki said. Momo shrugged.

"Mina calls them Izuocha. A mashup of their first names. We do green tea because we can say we want green tea and they'd never know," Momo said with a laugh. Todoroki nodded again.

"Is Midoriya…?"

"Late. Chipmunk face is with Mina."

"I'm here guys! Sorry about keeping you waiting!" Ah. Speak of the devil. I made a tch noise in the back of my throat. Izuku's eyes darted to where Mina and Ochako were looking for food. Moron.

"Don't 'tch' him Bakugou! You've been late on many occasions!" Mina chastised me, walking back over. Ochako walked with her, tripping over her own feet once she saw Izuku.

Could they be anymore obvious?!

"H-Hey Deku!"

"U-Uraraka!" They smiled at each other. I almost barfed right there.

"Let's just go," I growled, stalking off. Kirishima ran to catch up to me.

"The plan dude! We're set to run off after we head to get lunch," he hissed.

"I know shitty hair," I hissed back. Damn he was annoying. With his cherry red hair and scarlet eyes. I shook my head violently. No more thinking. He looked at me, confused.

I overheard Deku and Ochako's conversation. Favourite sweets. I seriously just might barf. How close can you be without actually dating? These two were best friends I get it. But man were their feelings so disgustingly sweet. No wonder we called them Green Tea.

We wandered around the mall for a while, going in and out of stores and buying this and that. I watched Ochako and Deku's eyes dart to one another when they weren't looking. Geezus. "Ugh I'm starving. Lunch anyone?" Mina asked. Our stomachs growled at her request. "That's a yes then! Ura, Midoriya, any ideas?"

"Mmmm that one place with the really yummy Katsudon and dessert menu?" Ochako asked. Of course, Katsudon was the nerds favourite food. I raised an eyebrow at her, she blushed and nodded.

"Sounds great! We'll head over there then!" Mina said. Kirishima looked at his watch and pretend gasped. Yikes his acting was bad.

"Bakugou! We have a training meet today! It totally slipped my mind!" Kirishima said, elbowing me.

"Ah wow. Of course. I had totally forgotten about that too. We should head over there. Sorry about bailing on you guys," I said robotically. Okay. When I got out of here I would need to take some acting classes because that was _bad_. Like really bad. Thankfully Deku bought it.

"Oh. Well, see you guys later!" He said as we walked off.

"That was real bad. Thank everything he bought it," I sighed. Kirishima nodded. Mina passed us small bags. A freakin mustache and fedora were in them.

A mustache.

Of all the fuckin-

"Need help with your 'stace?" Kirishima asked holding it out. Having no idea what the fuck I was doing I nodded. He got close and pressed the thing below my nose and above my upper lip. I avoided looking at him. He backed away and slapped his on. Then we put on the hats and we were ready to go.

Granted we looked really fucking stupid. The plan had better work, or I was going to be pissed. We walked up to the restaurant, sat down and watched the others scurry off one by one. Todoroki took longer, but soon Momo dragged him off. That left Deku and Ochako.

Annnnd they did nothing. Just sat there stuttering over their food. And blushing. Don't forgot the blushing. And how have they not caught on about one another's feelings again? Whenever Ochako gets close he turns red, when he enters a room she brightens more. When his name is brought up she starts to stutter. Vice Versa.

It took awhile for them to finish lunch. By that time Mina got a whopping of two photos (one bet with Kaminari and the damn perv. Part of the reason in this whole plan. I have 1116 yen riding on them getting together today. And we needed proof.)

Then they got somewhere. By that I mean they left and went out to the parking lot. Alone. Good good. Mina gripped my arm like a vise, Momo and Todoroki we're smiling, and Kirishima had taken over pictures.

It was kind of creepy, but we had to see operation Green Tea through. So we watched.

"Uraraka-"

"Ochako."

"Huh?"

"Call me Ochako," she smiled at him, her eyes catching the sunlight. Oh shit, even I was being hit with the feels in that moment. Mina looked like she wanted to cry. Deku made a weird face, before shaking his head.

"Ura- Ochako. I umm….today has been...it was…"

"I had fun hanging out with you today. Even if our little group had to bail, it was still fun," she looked down at her feet. Deku looked away, then back at her. Kirishima caught the two of them being bathed in the sunlight. Then she looked up and pecked him on the check. He got that too.

"Nice!" Mina cheered quietly. Deku's face went red. He started stuttering.

"I'm sorry! I overstepped I just-" Ochako started. Deku looked at her, his stuttering muttering stopped. The looked he gave her was much louder then any word. Even I could tell he loved her. Even if he wasn't going to say it.

Then he kissed her.

Oh wow. Oh wow.

Momo ushered us away, giving them the moment. We walked back to the dorms, proof in hand, minds abuzz with what we witnessed.

The damn nerd kissed her. Not even on the cheek, he just laid one on her. She probably kissed him back, that's how this goes right?

I looked at Kirishima. Sometimes maybe, but no. Everyone's love story was different. Theirs was a mess with ups and downs, ship wars, a betting pool, and awkward tensions.

But it was entirely perfect for those two. We flopped on the couch, and collected the money from the pool. Mina flaunted her evidence in everyone's faces, and we all laughed.

They finally confessed. In their own way that was louder than words.

Louder than words….

They came back a little bit later. Ochako's hair was a mess, her dress was a little crooked on her shoulder and waist. And her lips were swollen. I looked at Deku, his messy hair messier, shirt a little askew, and lips swollen. Definitely. If the pictures weren't enough proof, their appearances were. Oh and get this, he was holding her hand.

"Went a little wild did you Midoriya?" Kaminari said, and they blushed. He never let go of her hand though, her pinky was lifted a bit to keep him from floating.

"And so what if I did?" Deku snipped back, surprising us all. Ochako smacked his arm, and he laughed. She rolled her eyes, letting his hand go and walking up to the girls.

I walked up to him and waved the other guys over. "Us guys are going to have a...chat," I said. He gulped, as we walked up the stairs. The sounds of the girls light giggling and squealing drifted up the stairs too.

"You really kissed her?" I whispered to Deku. He smiled a bit and nodded. "No regrets?"

"None."

"Treat her right or you'll have the entirety of class 1-A on your ass. No breaking her heart."

"I have no intention of breaking her heart." The look in his eyes said it all. I smiled a bit and slapped him on the back.

"Good. Now, I'll treat all of you guys to sodas with the bet money I won!" I said flaunting it a bit.

"Bet money?"

"You and angel face made me rich!" I laughed. His mouth opened, looking like a fish. I ran ahead, knowing he'll come to his senses and chase after me.

"tHats Not FAiR! yOU gUYS!" He cried.

We laughed, walking into the room to talk about feelings and shit.

Louder than words huh?

Maybe it works.

For some people.


	7. May 24th Day 7: Something there

**Welcome to the last day of Izuocha week, hope y'all enjoyed this writing week! Thanks for all the support, each review and follow makes me smile. Enjoy today's story! **

**Song is; I won't say I'm in Love from Hercules. **

~~{}~~{}~~

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement,_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that_

"Awww you and Izuku are super cute together! wHY DoN'T YOU conFESS?" Mina whined.

"Mina, if there's a prize for totally rotten judgment, I'd win that over and over," Ochako said over from painting Kyoya's nails.

"...Ocha! Don't say that!" Mina said rolling onto her stomach. The other girls were giggling a little. It was just a regular night, they played whatever game they could find, and now they were talking about crushes.

_Who'd you think you're kidding_

_He's the earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden,_

_Honey we can see right through you_

_Girl you can't conceal it_

_We know how you're feeling_

_Who you thinking of_

"He's like heaven and earth to her! Every time he walks into a room her eyes just get drawn over to him! Like he's the sun or something."

"Who does she think she's kidding? She's totally in love with Izuku! And he seems to like her back!" Mina interjected. Momo and Tsu laughed, Ochako gasped, many betrayals.

"Hey hey! Eyes on the nails!" Kyoka yelped when Ochako's brush got dangerously close to the edge of her nail.

"Right right sorry!"

"You can't hide it any longer! Tell him or we will!" Mina said, Tooru clapping.

"Yeah!"

_No chance no way I won't say it, no no_

_(You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh)_

_It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming "Get a grip girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out"_

"I can't. Love to, but can't. I've been through this before. And before that. We all have. I don't want to cry my heart out again."

"Not after the last time. We get it. But he wouldn't do that to you!"

"If he rejects me he will! I'll understand but it still hurts!" Ochako finished up Kyoka's nails, popped the brush back in the jar, and sat back. Momo took over and started painting her nails.

"Girl you like swoon when he smiles! Your face goes red when he gets close, and vice versa! And he has like these special smiles for you!" Tooru commented. Ochako laughed sighed.

"Yeah and half of the people in our class. Face it, I'm just his best friend. I shouldn't go and have feelings for him. That's not how it works. This isn't some young adult novel."

"Cliche?"

"Yeah. This whole thing is so cliche! Why?" Ochako whined, Momo looked at her.

"Don't jostle yourself to much. You'll smear the polish."

"Right sorry!"

_Girl you can't deny it_

_Who you are is how you're feeling_

_Baby we're not buying_

_Hon we saw you hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad_

"When are you going to face it, you've got it bad for him! I don't blame you, he's so sweet and adorable at the worst times," Tsu said with a small shrug. She blew on her drying nails. Ochako blushed.

"You're not wrong about the adorable part. But there's so much more. How selfless he is….how much he cares...how forgiving...and just...he's amazing. I'll never be able to catch up. I'll be left behind if I can't get ahold of myself!"

"You can't deny it! That's even worse! And it's bad for your health," Momo said, finishing up one hand.

"Ocha we're not buying the whole 'can't get ahold of myself'. That's BS! Your whole thing is just BS!"

"We watched you hit the ceiling! Face it like an almost grown-up! You've got it real bad," Tsu said. Ochako gasped.

"You traitor!" She cried. Tsu laughed.

_No chance no way I won't say it, no no_

_(Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love)_

_This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love_

_(We'll do it until you admit you're in love)_

_You're way off base I won't say it_

_Get off my case I won't say it_

_(Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love)_

"I won't say it!" She said stubbornly. They all groaned.

"Check the grin you're in love!" Tooru said, tilting Ochako's chin up.

"Get off my case! I'm not going to say it!" Ochako said tilting her head away. They sighed.

"It's not good for you. You've got to tell him or he'll be snatched away," Momo said sadly, she knew what Ochako was going through.

"Don't be proud, it's okay! Go tell him!" Mina said with a cheer. Ochako finally cracked a smile, and giggled a bit.

"I can't though," she said. Mina groaned.

"Don't do anything flashy, just go up and tell him. Say 'I love you' and don't give me the you just like him crap."

"But-"

"No buts! Go!"

"I-I can't."

"What about an anonymous note?" Momo suggested, saving Ochako.

"Momo that's genius! We'll help you with it!"

"hmmmm….I like it!" Ochako grinned. Simple, he wouldn't know it was her unless someone told him. And he'd have to write back. Maybe he'd find out on his own, maybe she would tell him.

They cheered quietly, not wanting to wake up Aizawa. Again. Then they got the pens out and got to writing.

_At least out loud I won't say I'm in love_

**Dear Deku Izuku,**

**Hey. I just wanted to say something I can't say aloud, I'm scared you'll hate me. I'm scared things will be different. I'm scared you don't feel the same. But I need to tell you, even if I just wrote it out on a sheet of paper. You mean the world to me. Even if I won't say it out loud, know that someone out there loves you.**

**~ Someone secret ~**


End file.
